Maiko Nakamura
Maiko Nakamura (まいこ なかむら, Nakamura Maiko) is a ''Jōnin level Kunoichi from Kirigakure, a leader of the Nakamura Clan, user of Boil Release and a member of Team Mei . Created by iKuro. Background Maiko is a child of broken family. When she was born her clan separeted in half, and one half left Kirigakure for good, and moved to Konohagakure. As a resault of that, she became really lonely. Her only friend was Masahiko, with whom she spent most of her childhood. Later in academy, she became feared because of the rumours of her clan, so she didn't have that many friends. After graduating from the academy, she became a member of Team Mei with Masahiko and Nagisa. Not long after graduation she started showing signs of her Kekkei Genkai Boil Release , and that's when Mei took her as her student. Personality Maiko is a free-spirited, judgemental and also kind person. As a child with not that many friends, she can be really rude sometimes, and has no problem saying what's on her mind. Appearance Part I and II: In original Naruto series, Maiko appears as a girl with long lilac hair tied in a pony tail, and big black eyes. She always wears a black bodysuit with long sleeves, a blue sleeveless shirt, and purple shorts. Epilogue: In Boruto series, Maiko appears as a middle aged woman with long lilac hair, black eyes. She still wears her bodysuit, but now intead of sleeveless shist she wears a blue west, and purple pants. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT